


Bubbly

by em_em_el



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/M, Fluff, Hamiltum, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_em_el/pseuds/em_em_el
Summary: A glass of champagne turns out to be much too disagreeable for Alexander's sensitive stomach.(Includes tummy and burping kink, if it ain't your tea it ain't worth your time.)





	Bubbly

The Hamiltons had been invited to a formal party held in honor of their President Washington. In a toast to his health, The guests were all offered champagne, a sparkling French wine brought by the Secretary of State, Jefferson. The bubbly drink was no stranger to Eliza's wealthy palette, but was very unfamiliar to Alexander. Regardless, he sipped the foreign wine in their toast. The acidic taste was rather unpleasant on his tongue, but no where near as disagreeable as the bubbles. He nearly spat the firey liquid back into his glass had he not been surrounded by many sensible men and women. Preparing himself mentally, he reluctantly gulped his sip down, trying with every fiber of his being not to grimace as hard as he would have liked, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He contemplated offering his glass to Eliza, but the anxiety of the crowds had him feeling self conscious, and instead decided to attempt in finishing his drink.

Every sip, no matter how small, had his stomach roiling like a witch's cauldron, and gas frequently crepted up his throat and threatened to embarrass him in front of the many important politicians at the party, not to mention the very president of their country. He swallowed down every burp, which made his stomach grumble discontently. By the time he finished his first glass, he felt bloated and terribly unwell. Eliza could see the discomfort in his eyes and helped him escape the crowds into a private powder room. In asking what had been troubling him, his own answer was interrupted by a terrible cramp in his stomach, accompanied be an ominous rumbling that had him gripping his belly and wilt at the abrupt pain. She quickly took pity on her ailing husband as he told her of how disagreeable he was finding the champagne, which continued to stir violently in his belly. She proceeded to remove his coat and vest, laid him down on a cushioned bench with his head rested in her lap, and began to run a hand under his dayshirt and gently stroke his aching mid section. He moaned in his throat at her soothing touch, almost purring like a cat. In the comfort of his massage, his belly gurgled as a loud burp erupted from his mouth. He frantically slapped a hand over his mouth in shock, his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment, and Eliza couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his humility. In the wake of another burp coming, he swallowed it down before it could escape. Eliza winced as she felt his stomach churn furiously under her palm.

"Alexander, you mustn't fight it, you only hurt yourself more. There's no need for such modesty here, darling, you'll feel better if you let it happen."

He wrinkled his nose in displeasure, but nodded compliantly. After stroking his bloated stomach five more times, another bubble of gas burbled within him, this time being allowed out with a belch. Alexander flusteredly rolled onto his side and covered his face in shame, his stomach groaning at the change in position. Eliza smiled sympathetically and chose to say nothing, instead continuing to massage her poor husband's sensitive stomach and shooing away any strangers that came knocking on the door, threatening to interrupt their privacy by a need of powdering their noses or adjusting their wigs.

He sat up once he felt his stomach settle down. When asked if he felt well enough to return to the public, he confirmed a yes, although he'd prefer to return to the comfortable privacy of their home, he thought to himself wryly. As Eliza proceeded to button his vest, she felt his chest jump in a hiccup. She fought down a smile, not wanting to embarrass him more, but a second hiccup had her giggling as she looked up into his eyes. He smiled bashfully, and she pecked him lovingly on the lips. His face was flushed red from the onslaught of embarrassment his body betrayed him with for the whole night. Though he'd graciously take a fit of hiccups in a public place over another fit of burps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 I am a drawing artist and I'm not the best at writing, but I'm kinda sorta pleased with how this turned out so here please take it and do what you want with it.
> 
> Also yes, sparkling champagne did indeed exist in the late 18th century.
> 
> (edit: fixed a few grammatical thingiemabobs that were bugging me)


End file.
